rebootedversefandomcom-20200213-history
Forever
August 5th, 2014 Pinewood Forest, Tennessee. 00:51 AM. A view of a full moon is shown rising over a large castle surrounded by a river, with a flag that has the infinity symbol. The view then changes to a road leading to the castle. A small tank with the same infinity symbol drives by, with multiple high-tech dune-buggies driving behind it. The large castle door starts descending, leaving a large entrance. The tank and all the dune-buggies drive at its highest speeds into the castle. Two armored knights with a red and yellow cloth hanging over their chests come out of the castle and stand guard just outside. Inside of the castle, the dune-buggies stopped and turned off. Three knights came off of each dune-buggy. The tank door opened up, revealing a different knight than the others; he was tall and lean and had a spiked helmet-like feature, with a red and gold mask. He pulled out a man and threw him onto the ground. ???: AGH! Knight Leader: We finally have you. After years of searching, we finally have our ticket into Grid. Welcome, Max. Max: And after years of hiding, i've been captured by the Forever Knights of all people. Knight Leader: Oh, yes. Specifically by its leader, me. Enoch. Max: Whatever you want, Enoch. You're not getting it. Looks like you'll just have to let me go. Enoch: If you don't want to reveal any information, looks like we'll just have to kill you. But i'm confident we can get something from you. Max: Confidence is always good, unless you're the enemy. In this case, you are. If you want to kill me, then go ahead, kill me. You're just gonna lose yourself a lot of information. Enoch: If i can't get something out of you, i'll just have to resort to finding other people. Notably, your friend Th3 0n3. Max's eyes widen as Enoch laughs. Max: Fine... Aghhh. No, wait... You can't beat him that easily. Enoch: Yes we can, we're the Forever Knights. We can always hurt you, see how that feels. Max: You're gonna lose, Enoch. Max gets up slowly and attempts to attack Enoch. The Forever Knights grab Max before he can do anything, and restrain him. Enoch turns around. Max: GET YOUR GOONS OFF ME! Enoch: GET HIM AWAY! The Forever Knights start lifting Max up and walk off. Another Forever Knight with no helmet, and dressed in red walks up to Enoch. Knight: Can I do anything for you, Forever King? Enoch: Squire, go locate Th3 0n3 for me. We always do need a Plan B. Squire: Yes, Forever King. Squire walks off, with Enoch watching him. Enoch: We're only one step closer to catching Grid... ---- August 14th, 2014 Seattle, Washington. 16:34 PM. The scene opens up with a view of a lot of houses in two rows. All the houses appear to be either empty, barricaded, fenced off, or destroyed. Dead DNAliens are noticable on the streets. The scene then changes to a view of a large window-barricaded house. The inside of the house is seen; Th3 0n3 is seen watching TV on a couch, and flipping through channels. Mig and T-Y are searching through the house, looking for things to steal. Mig opens up a drawer and sees a golden watch. Mig: Do we need a gold watch? 0n3: Uhhhhhhhh...maybe? Th3 0n3 keeps surfing through the channels until he finds old re-runs of cartoons, and a show titled Kif 1000. Th3 0n3 drops the remote and starts watching. T-Y: Let me answer that. Th3 0n3 has one, so no. Mig: Heh, 0n3 has one. Ferrari suddenly zooms in next to T-Y with a basket full of food. Ferrari: You know guys, I thought of something for all of you. T-Y: Are those good? Ferrari: Actually, they're expired. T-Y: Good enough. Ferrari: As I was saying, I thought of hero names for you guys. 0n3: Riiiiiiight... Mig: Okay, we're not heroes. I think what we're doing here is evidence. Ferrari: Do you guys wanna sound cool or not? 0n3: We're already cool, somewhat. We have powers. T-Y: We're not like those heroes from your comics, anyway. We are actually real. But I am willing to hear you. Ferrari: Great. So I've decided that Th3 0n3 should be Powerhouse, and Mig should be Feedback. Everyone pauses, and look at Ferrari. Th3 0n3 suddenly starts laughing. Mig: How does Feedback fit with me, exactly? Ferrari: Well...you shoot energy, and I think you can steal energy from people. Mig: I don't know about that last one... 0n3: And I'm Powerhouse. T-Y: I think Th3 0n3 should be Feedback, fits more. Mig: And I should be Powerhouse. 0n3: Hmmmmm I guess it makes more sense. I mean, I absorb things and fire them back. Mig: Great names, Faith. Ferrari: Another thing. Let's go by our hero names now, kind of like a secret identity. And we can sometimes refer to each other as our real names and stuff. Powerhouse: You sure do read a lot of comics, don't you? Ferrari: I have a lot of free time. Well, i can read really fast. To you, it would be a second. T-Y: I get no name? Ferrari: You're fine as it is, T-Y. Though, i was considering Gunslinger and Blue Danger. T-Y: I'll just stick with T-Y for now. ---- August 14th, 2014 Pinewood Forest, Tennessee. 16:58 PM. The scene then changes to a view of the house, and everything quickly changes to red. White holograms then appear of the house size, and shape. The view then changes to reveal 7 Forever Knights and a red Forever Ninja. Knight: Contact Enoch, we have them. The Forever Ninja nods, and turns around to face the house. The cuts to Enoch with a few Forever Knights, strapping Max's arms and legs to a table. Squire is then seen running with a lamp over to Max, and putting it right next to his head. Enoch: Max, Max, Max... What are we going to do with you? Max: You can always let me go, and live my life. Enoch: We can arrange that... After you tell us everything you know about Grid. Max: Can we exclude that last part? 1 Forever Knight goes on the right side of the table, while another is going on the left side. They are both handed stick-like tasers by Squire. They both turn them on and aim them at Max. They both electrocute him on his chest. Max: AGHH! Enoch: I need you to answer me this time, and faster. Max: YOU'RE JUST GONNA HAVE TO-- The Forever Knights electrocute him again. Enoch: Ahh, ahh, ahh! You're not coming up fast enough with the answers. The Forever Knights electrocute him once more. Max: GAAHHH! Enoch: You gonna tell us or what? Suddenly, Enoch's watch-like communicator beeps. Enoch looks at it and pushes a button. Enoch: Yes? Ninja: We have them, are we ready to assault them? Enoch: Actually, i think we are. Show no mercy, you got it? The Forever Ninja breathes and hangs up. Enoch: Where were we, again? Oh yeah. The Forever Knights continue to electrocute Max as hes screaming in pain. ---- August 14th, 2014 Seattle, Washington. 17:15 PM. The scene cuts to the house Powerhouse, Feedback, Ferrari, and T-Y are at. They are seen carrying large, black boxes filled with multiple supplies outside. Powerhouse: We have to hurry this up. Ferrari: Well, use more of your muscle power then, considering you even have any. Powerhouse: Hilarious. Feedback walked out of the garage and placed a box of supplies on the ground, creating a large crater. He sat down on the ground and rubbed his forehead. T-Y: We aren't done yet. Feedback: Well, I am. I did most of the work. T-Y: Of course. Just then, a large disk-like object slapped the side of the box and fell down. Feedback turned back and saw the disk-like object beeping. He got up and walked towards it. Feedback: Guys, what's this? Ferrari and Powerhouse put down the boxes and saw Feedback lift up the device. Suddenly, it beeped loudly and exploded. Dark, thick, black smoke rose around the area. Feedback was flung into the garage. The thick smoke began to clear away, revealing a group of knights. Powerhouse: IT'S A PLANNED AMBUSH! Feedback rose up and shook his head. He regenerated his bleeding arm and was tackled by a knight quickly. T-Y was smacked in the back of the head and thrown at Ferrari. Knight 1#: GET HIM, HE'S RIGHT THERE! HE'S TH3 0N3! Powerhouse: You forgot about me. Powerhouse charged his left gauntlet and punched a knight into the wall. The knight blasted through it and slammed into the ground, steaming. Powerhouse then kicked another knight going after him and blasted another. Feedback: AGH! WHAT IS THIS? Powerhouse: What does it look like? Ferrari got up rubbing her injured head. She turned and saw the silhouette of a knight fleeing the scene. She quickly ran to T-Y and shook him up. T-Y: What- Feedback: We have to get that guy. Powerhouse: WELL HURRY! The four each got up and sprinted out of the remaining smoke. A jet was seen parked on a large, empty field. Many people ran out of their homes to catch the sight. The knight sprinted onto the walkway and went inside. Ferrari, angry, sped up towards it and ran up. Ferrari: COME TO MY HAND!! Powerhouse activated his jetpack and blasted forward, grabbing T-Y. The jet fired off its engine and began to move. The walkway slowly began to close up into the ship. Feedback: Someone get me!!! Powerhouse threw T-Y in front of Ferrari and flew down towards Feedback. Quickly, he grabbed him tightly and followed the jet as it took off from the ground. He flew into the walkway and threw down Feedback. Feedback: AGH! Thanks... Powerhouse landed and deactivated his jetpack. The walkway then closed up and locked. The ship then flied off in the opposite direction. Feedback: What the hell even happened back there? T-Y: What do you think happened? Some Knight cosplayers just invaded us. Ferrari: And we lost our supplies. Powerhouse: I wanna know what these guys are. Suddenly, the Forever Ninja appears behind the team. Ninja: You found the answer to your question. We are the Forever Knights. T-Y: Forever Knights? Really? Feedback giggles a little bit. The Forever Ninja looks at Feedback, and grabs two energy swords from his back. Ninja: Laugh now, Th3 0n3. It'll be your last. Feedback: I'm sorry, it's just difficult to take you all seriously. "Forever Knights". Ferrari: And he's called Feedback, by the way. The Forever Ninja stares at Ferrari as smoke comes out of the suit. The Forever Ninja jumps over Ferrari, and strikes Powerhouse. Powerhouse quickly blocks with his gauntlets. Mig then shoots a small energy blast from his other gauntlet. The Forever Ninja is blown backwards slightly, but doesn't seem to be injured. The Forever Ninja does a side-flip over Mig, and quickly plants a tiny device behind his neck, shocking him until hes unconscious. Suddenly, Ferrari pushes the Forever Ninja to the edge of the ship at her fullest speed, and looks at Mig. T-Y: What did you do? Ninja: He's not dead. He's only unconscious. Feedback: Look here, Forever Knight...Guy. Ferrari: He doesn't really look like a Knight. T-Y: He's more like a robot-ninja dude. The team looks back at the Forever Ninja, to see him disappeared. Ferrari looks up and sees the Forever Ninja in mid-air, about to stab her. Suddenly, everything turns slow for Ferrari. Ferrari looks up with super speed, while everything else is slow. Ferrari walks backwards to the edge of the ship, and runs up to the Forever Ninja. Ferrari jumps up really high, and backward kicks the Forever Ninja to the ground. Everything resumes back to normal speed. The Forever Ninja's suit hits the ship very hard, and his suit starts sparking. Feedback: Well, that escalated quickly. Feedback starts walking towards the Forever Ninja, and absorbs his suit's metal. Feedback's skin and clothes turns into the red metal. Feedback makes a blade with his hand, ready to strike the Forever Ninja. Suddenly, a Forever Knight with a sad mask stands behind Ferrari, while another Forever Knight with a happy mask stands behind T-Y. They both plant the same device used on Mig, to electrocute the two unconscious. Feedback looks behind him to see the two unconscious. The two Forever Knights then suddenly appear behind Feedback, and they electrocute him unconscious. The Forever Ninja gets up slowly. Forever Knight: We have all of them now. Ninja: We only need Th3 0n3. Do as you wish with the other 3. Forever Knight: I'm sure Enoch values all of them, we'll keep them. Ninja: Do as you wish, Comedy and Tragedy. The Forever Ninja opens a hatch on the ship, and jumps down. Comedy and Tragedy pick up T-Y, Ferrari, but have difficulty carrying Feedback and Powerhouse. ---- An hour later, Feedback slightly opened his eyes. Noticing he was awake, he quickly shook himself up and gasped. He looked at Powerhouse, Ferrari, and Ty sitting against a wall. Feedback: When did you guys... Like...ten minutes ago? [Feedback: What the hell WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP!? T-Y: You get...never mind. Feedback: Excuse me? Powerhouse: Ummmm...nothing. Feedback: Well, screw you guys then. Ferrari sped up and looked out the window, seeing the castle in front of them. She felt the ship thud and slam into the ground as well as the others. They rose up and looked at the window. Ferrari: We're here. T-Y: A castle? Powerhouse: That...okay so they pretend they are present-day knights, and their base of operations is a LEGIT castle? Ferrari: Some people live in the past. That or they're just insane. Feedback: I'd go with a mix of both. The knights piloting the ship exited out of the front entrance. Comedy and Tragedy stepped out and walked towards the castle door. The Forever Ninja went into the back of the ship and found that the team wasn't there. Ninja: Wait a second, Tragedy come here. Tragedy ran over to him and saw the team missing. Just then, Comedy was blasted onto the ground. Tragedy quickly turned and was shot in the helmet by T-Y. The Forever Ninja saw and fired shurikens from his hands. T-Y slashed them and kicked him onto the ground. Ferrari, Powerhouse, and Feedback walked by T-Y. T-Y: You know, you aren't very knight like. T-Y slashed his robotic head in half and looked at the castle door. Feedback: Let's hurry before they send a search party. Powerhouse and the others nodded. He blasted the door apart and waited for Ferrari, T-Y, and Feedback to enter. The team sprinted down the corridor and saw knights quickly sprout up and aim at them. Knight 1#: STAND STILL. Feedback: Go ahead, fire. The knight fired his laser lance directly at Feedback. Powerhouse turned and saw Feedback regenerating from the blasts. He smiled and charged a large fire ball, and threw it directly at the crowd, causing a large fire shockwave. The knights were hurled back and burned. Powerhouse: Nice. Feedback: Thank the Aliens for that one. Voice: Impressive, 0n3. Enoch stepped out of a large room with his hands behind his back. In his hands was Max's injured body. Max was gasping from the immense squeeze of Enoch's grip. Feedback: Oh my god... Max! Ferrari: How convenient... Enoch: Looking for him? I see. I was looking for you, too, 0n3. Couldn't get the man to speak up. But maybe he will now that you're here. Max: Everyone... Go! Leave me here. T-Y: No way are we leaving, we were looking for you for over a week now. Enoch: How about a deal. The three of you can leave freely. Leave Th3 0n3 and Max here. T-Y: How about a different deal. We take Max, we burn down your castle, and beat you senseless. T-Y quickly throws 3 flash grenades. As they go off, Ferrari runs towards Enoch and Max. Everything seems slow again, Forever Knights aiming their weapons at T-Y and Powerhouse are noticable from behind. Ferrari quickly grabs Max from Enoch's hands, and rams Enoch to the ground. Ferrari zooms over to the Forever Knights aiming their weapons at T-Y and Powerhouse, and rams them to the ground as well. Ferrari zooms back to the two, and everything resumes back to normal. Ferrari: I got him! Powerhouse and T-Y look around them to see Enoch, and the Forever Knights on the ground. T-Y: Will we ever get used to her? Ferrari: I'm right here, you know. Enoch gets back up, and Squire is seen running with a golden sword. Squire hands Enoch the sword, and Enoch grabs it. Enoch pushes Squire to the ground. Enoch: Your little tricks are cute... About 50 Forever Knights are seen running down from stairs, and behind Enoch. Enoch: But you won't stand a minute with me. T-Y quickly grabs his sword, but is then pushed to the side by Feedback. Feedback: First of all, knight man, you have no idea who we are, and what we're capable of. Enoch: We know who you are, 0n3. Feedback: SECOND, i'm not Th3 0n3. I'm Feedback! Suddenly, Feedback's hands set on fire. Ferrari: CREDITS TO ME FOR THE NAME! Feedback: Yeah, yeah... Enoch: If you have what it takes, come at me, Feedback. Enoch points at the team, and the entire Forever Knight army starts charging at most of the team, except Feedback. Feedback starts sprinting over to Enoch, shooting fireballs at the Forever Knights who try to block him. Enoch starts running over to Enoch, and stabs Feedback with his sword, but breaks easily when hitting his bones. Enoch steps back and throws the broken sword away. Feedback looks down, and starts regenerating. Ferrari is then seen in front of Feedback. Ferrari: Don't you know? Gold swords arent good. Haven't you ever played a game? Ferrari runs over to Enoch, and hits him in the stomach with her knees. As Ferrari grabs Enoch by the shoulders, Enoch steps on her foot, and head-butts her. She quickly steps back, and grabs her head. Enoch kicks her to the ground, and keeps his foot on her as shes on the ground. Enoch: You underestimate me, not good. Enoch grabs a knife from his belt, and attempts to stab her, but is quickly shot at by Powerhouse's energy. Enoch is blown back, and into the ground. Enoch: ERGH! Ferrari gets up quickly, and zooms over to the team. Ferrari runs to a strip of 10 Forever Knights and hits them to the ground. T-Y is seen slashing a bunch of Forever Knights, while throwing explosive grenades behind him. The two grenades wipe out a bunch of Forever Knights. T-Y stabs a Forever Knight. Two Forever Knights are seen standing together behind him, aiming their weapons, but T-Y moves backwards, and slices their heads off. Comedy walks up behind T-Y as hes breathing, and shoots his back with a different kind of weapon. Feedback is seen fighting the Forever Knights along with Powerhouse, side by side. Powerhouse hurled a large energetic EMP to disrupt the knights' weaponry and powered armored. Feedback absorbed one of the knight's armor and knocked out the rest. Powerhouse then blasted them onto a wall and molded their armor to it. The team gathered up in one large group and saw Enoch missing. Feedback: Where is he? Powerhouse: The coward left... Ferrari picked up the sound of a faint groan and a struggle. She sprinted down the corridor and turned towards the right. She saw Max injured laying against the wall. Ferrari: GUYS!! Feedback, Powerhouse, and T-Y sprinted over to Ferrari. They saw Max. Feedback instantly helped him up and leaned him against the wall. Feedback: Are you ok!? Max: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...somewhat... Powerhouse: Oh man, we need to get him somewhere. This place is- Max: No, I'm...fine. Just a little banged up everywhere is all. Your main...agh...priority is to retrieve Enoch. He...threw me at this wall thinking I died before he escaped. T-Y: Why were you captured by them anyway? Max: They needed-well not needed, wanted-power. Just like everyone else. Aggggh, but I didn't tell them anything or give them anything. Then, they decided to go after 0n3 over here...guess you all joined along. Who are you? Powerhouse: That's T-Y, we picked him up a little while ago. And the girl is Ferrari, sorta brand new. Max: I see... Feedback: They sound a bit more dangerous than we realized. I mean, if they captured you and went after me, they must know what they're doing. Max: They aren't too big of a threat really, if you catch them before they do anything big. Ferrari: Where do you think he is going? Max: No idea. Powerhouse: I have a feeling he never left. There's no way he could've disappeared from this area that fast and we didn't hear. Maybe he's somewhere- Voice: Smart man, Miguel. Powerhouse turned and saw Enoch rise out of a small, hidden, moveable stone on the ground. He rose up followed by Comedy and Tragedy, and the Forever Ninja. Feedback: I had a feeling. Enoch: You don't have to get all ralled up. I'm done wasting my resources with the likes of you four, and Max...you are no longer needed. Max: Who's your next victim? Enoch: No spoilers. Powerhouse formed an energy bar and migrated it directly in front of Enoch. He stopped and turned towards Powerhouse and laughed. The Forever Ninja activated its shurikens. Enoch: I didn't want to waste my resources on you, but...if you insist... Ferrari: We all insist. Ferrari sped out towards the Forever Ninja. It hurled its shurikens at her feet, causing her to hit them and fall down with her feet injured. T-Y fired an acid-filled bullet from one of his weapons. The bullet broke into Tragedy's armor and began to melt him. Tragedy: ACCCCCKK!!! Enoch: It's a shame you four didn't choose to be Forever Knights. Feedback: And go cosplaying at knight-con? That sounds cool, but i have real work to do. Feedback runs over to Comedy, and absorbs the metal on his armor. Feedback then makes his foot bigger, and kicks Comedy to the wall. Enoch prepares his sword at Feedback runs to him. Feedback makes a blade with his hand, and strikes Enoch, but he pulls his sword at the last minute, causing a shockwave. Feedback gets blown to the floor, with all the metal on his hand gone. Enoch: I'm not as much as a coward as you think. This sword here is ancient, the Sword of Ekchuach. Not as magical or powerful as some might believe. Ferrari: Never heard of it. Enoch: No one who lived could spread the word, except me. Ferrari: Because everyone died of old age. Enoch slashed his sword at Ferrari. Quickly, she jumped up into the air and landed on top of his head. Using her speed, she vibrated her hands and shook around his skull. Tragedy jumped on top of Powerhouse's head and slashed at his helmet. He managed to grip onto the top of it and break off a piece. Using it, he sliced Powerhouse's right cheek. Powerhouse threw him onto the ground and slammed his foot onto his chest, aiming his right gauntlet at him, which activated and glowed. Powerhouse: You act like a little third grade bully. Tragedy: Says the one who's about to blast my head off. Powerhouse: I have my reasons. Tragedy: And so do I. Powerhouse kicked him in the chest. Comedy quickly jumped. Powerhouse smacked him in the face with his arm and he fell bad down, defeated. Powerhouse: Definitely third grade. Powerhouse turned his head and saw the Forever Ninja slam T-Y into the ground and push him even further, choking him as well. Powerhouse quickly walked to aid him, but Tragedy was smacked into him. Powerhouse shook him off. Feedback: Sorry. Powerhouse: We should help- A large explosion arose from the area T-Y was at. The Forever Ninja was hurled into the air and clashed onto the ground in front of Powerhouse and Feedback, steaming, with arrows in its chest. T-Y jumped up and walked to them. T-Y: Had one last trick up my sleeve he didn't know. Feedback: I just hope that's the last time we see him. Working, that is. Ferrari: GUYS, HURRY! WHILE I GOT HIM!! The three sprinted towards Ferrari still having control on Enoch. Feedback absorbed his armor and punched him multiple times in the chest, and then once in the face. He groaned as his mask broke off. Powerhouse blasted his legs and T-Y ripped apart his armored arms. Ferrari let go of him. He instantly fell to the ground. Enoch: Errrgh... Feedback grabbed the Sword of Ekchuach and T-Y took it from him, putting it in a holster on his waist. T-Y: Needed another weapon anyway. Enoch wore another mask within the mask that was ripped off. He shook his head and rose up a tad. Max walked over towards him and kicked him straight in the face, knocking him out. Feedback: Max? Max: I needed my own revenge shot. ---- August 14th, 2014 London, England 19:30 PM. A view of a very tall and heavily technlogical castle-like building was seen with headlights flashing around it. Inside the building, the front door was seen opening. A man in a trench coat and beanie walked towards the main office desk. Knight: You may proceed, sir. The man pulled out a small device and slapped it onto the knight's, killing him. The man grabbed a key from behind the desk and walked towards a large machine. He used the key to unlock a door next to it and walked in, shutting it. ???: Let's see here... He looked around at a few supplies and saw a small drawer. He pressed his finger under the knob and it glowed, scanning it. The drawer clicked the opened up, revealing an infinity symbol and a hand scanner. Placing his hand on the scanner, the wall by the drawer opened up. He walked into it and it quickly closed up, along with the drawer. The man walked down a corridor and saw lights light up. He stopped and faced a bunch of high tech surrounding the room and one black chair with two creens extending from the wall. The screens contained different silhouettes of two different figures. 1#: Evening, Driscoll. Driscoll sat down and threw off his beanie. He smiled and grabbed a class filled with wine and sipped it, putting it back down after he was done. Driscoll: Enoch contacted me to come here. 2#: Good. What's the status on him at the moment? Driscoll: Subdued. And Max is free. 1#: WE TRUSTED YOU TO KEEP MAX IN TACT, DRISOLL. WHY HAVE YOU LET ENOCH BE DISTRACTED? Driscoll: It isn't my fault he's a weak ally. I fired him, do not fret. Doctor Chadwick should be taking his position very, very shortly. Besides, Max isn't the only way to get information. 2#: You know how much Grid is important to us, Driscoll. Max was the key. Driscoll: I realize he was the key, one of many now. I found four other keys...superhumans experimented on by Grid itself. We can use them to our advantage more than Max or anybody else we find. 1#: ...Sounds interesting, but what if it fails? Driscoll: It won't fail. 2#: You do realize we're putting all of our trust into you, correct? Driscoll: Understood. It won't fail, I can assure you that. 1#: I hope you're right, Driscoll. Now, it looks like you've got a lot of work to do. Get busy. Both screens turned black and connected back into the wall. The hatches closed after them. Driscoll got up from his chair, grabbed his glass of wine, and walked towards a window, looking out of it and sipping his wine, grinning. ---- THE END